Stolen Heart
by WhiteFluff
Summary: Soul saves Maka from her abusive father. A story that mixes sadness, tears, happiness, confusion, and love?
1. Chapter 1

All I thought about was running away. From all the drama, from the kids teasing me, and worst of all, my father who rapes me every time he gets. After my mother left him because of his repeated cheating. But why did she have to leave me behind? She knew what father would do, so why did she do this to me? After sluts and strippers stopped talking and having sex with him because he was too forceful and abusive, he turns to me, his own daughter. It disgusts me. Why did he have to do this to me? Does he even know what he's doing? As all of these questions were going through my head, I could hear my fathers drunken footsteps coming into my room. I could hear his voice

"Maka? Come out, come out, wherever you are." he sang and slurred.

As I looked around quickly to see where to hide, I realized that my window was cracked open a little bit. I decided I would quietly open the window, jump out, and run like hell.

* * *

All I have to do is turn here and I'm at my house. Shit, I hated this street. This was the last street I got jumped on by four guys. They were planning on killing me, but then as they were arguing about where to hide my body, they all looked away and I quickly ran, All I got was this nasty scar across my chest. This scar sure was a panty dropper though. As I was thinking and laughing in my mind, I heard a guy screaming, and a girl was screaming, too. The only difference was that this guy was screaming threats and this girl was screaming for her life. I only heard one guy though, so I thought I could take him. As I was walking, thoughts were running through my mind.

"Soul, what the hell are you getting into? Why was I going to save this girl? I don't even know her or even know if she wants to get saved."

I was thinking thoughts until I realized that I was foot steps away from the girl and the guy. As I looked up, I saw an older man, probably around his 30's. The girls clothes were ripped off, exposing her bra.

"Well, it's time to save this girls ass." I thought

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I was extremely tired, but I had to keep going. I knew that father was near. I could hear him screaming, telling me that I'm a bad girl for running away and I need to be punished. I could feel tears running down my cheeks and my legs slowing down. I had to stop somewhere and hide, maybe if I hide, he won't find me. I didn't even know where I was. I stopped and looked around. Nothing. There was no where to hide and I had stopped for no reason. Idiot. Right when I was going to start running again, my fathers words cut through me like a blade.

"Maka, your mother wouldn't be very happy about you not listening to me." Father sang.

I turned around fast and said, "Oh yeah, what do you know? She left your drunk ass and left me with you. Your not even a father to me. In fact, your someone who would make the perfect stranger. I don't know what makes you so screwed up, but whatever it is, it works. So, on that note, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I was really caught back about what I said. I can't believe I got the guts to say all that. I'm always so scared to say stuff because I don't want to get into any trouble. As I was thinking these thoughts, he came at me. He slapped me with all his might and ripped my shirt off. I didn't know what to do this time, I couldn't stop him when he's drunk, he's way too strong. All I could do was scream, as he ripped my clothes, I screamed. He tried to shush me, but I couldn't stop. I needed to be saved. That was when I heard someone, father didn't seem to hear, or he just ignored it, but I heard this person loud and clear. As I looked to the side, I saw a guy, around my age. He was screaming, too. But screaming at my father. This was it. This was the day I finally got saved.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was I doing? I don't even know, but this girls scream, she sounded like she needed help. I'm pretty strong, I remember beating up two guys at the same time, I could handle him. He looked pretty old, and I could smell his breath from here, he must have been drunk and found this girl. Maybe she's a prostitute... No she can't be. She looks frightened by this man, sort of like she never saw him before in her life.

"Hey, dude, I said let her go!" I yelled. The man pushed me away.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The man slurred.

"Okay, how old are you, like 40? I could probably kick your ass up and down this street."

"Try it, and I won't hesitate to knock you out of your shoes." The man said. He looked angry, that got me revved up!

"You asked..." I said, I kicked him right on the back of him knee, causing him to fall flat on his face, I punched him twice and he knocked out. Shit, that was easy. I thought he could at least fight me back. He did look kind of surprised when I kicked him, but whatever. As I was smiling, being so very proud of myself, gazing down at my accomplishment, I realized that this girl looked scared, yet relieved.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me for a couple of seconds and then finally spoke.

* * *

My father slapped me three more times and told me to take it like a "good girl". I was bawling like crazy.

"Hey, dude, I said let her go!" A white haired boy yelled. My father started arguing with the boy and as soon as I looked up, the guy kicked him, making my dad fall down and finally knocked him out. Wow, he was a hero. He got up, brushed himself off a bit, and then looked down at my father. He smiled, he looked extremely proud. He probably forgot about everything and thought he was Superman and saved the day. He finally realized that I was standing right here. He really did save the day, he looked kind of cute, too. Wait, what was I saying? I don't even know him! This is really crazy, and so is his hair. White hair... I wonder if it's natural... As these things were flowing through my head, I realized he asked me a question, but I didn't know what it was, maybe it was "What happened?" Whatever, just wing it!

* * *

"Um, that was my father, I ran away from home and he found me.."

"Well...you're okay right?" I asked again. I didn't ask for a friken life story.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine.." She said. I didn't believe it, she was bleeding on her cheek from when her father slapped her a couple of times. What was I going to do... Should I bring her home? I should at least ask right? As these questions were running through my head, I realized that we were staring at each other for a couple of minutes. I finally spoke.

"Um, do you know where you're running to?"

"Not yet, I was hoping I would figure that out on the way." She said.

"Now that I think of it, I never really see you around school? Are you new here or something?" I asked. Did she sit at the losers table? Or was she worse, the wall eaters, the people who are worse than losers, the people who don't even have the right to sit at a table.

"My father stopped taking me to school last year around the time we moved here.." She said. She looked disappointed, like she didn't want to tell me. I'm not even going to ask about her mom. I already know where that would be heading. I handed her my coat, she looked confused, then looked down, then understood.

"Thanks... About everything." She said, She looked thankful, not even fake thankful. She really was nice.

"How about you come home with me? ... Um, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean like, you had no where else to go, so..ya know." I said. Gosh, I'm a fucking idiot, she just almost got raped from her dad, I sound like a rapist. Balls.

"Um, actually..Yeah, that would be great... I don't want to be around here when he wakes up."

"Oh, cool, okay." I started walking to the way of my house when I realized no one was walking with me. I looked back and she was standing there, looking at her dad.

"I thought you didn't want to be here when your dad wakes up..?" I asked, then smiled. She then looked at me, smiled slightly back then ran towards my direction and walked with me.

"So, have a name?" I asked. I was just going to take her home and not even know her name?

"Maka, what about you?" She asked.

"Soul." I said easily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maka, you are really stupid." I thought to myself. I wasn't thinking, why was I going to some strangers house. And what'll he tell his parents? 'Oh hey mom, this girl was getting raped, so um, yeah, she is staying here.' Gosh, how I hope that doesn't happen. I remember I had a friend named Tsubaki. I was planning on going there. I heard she worked at Starbucks. Or maybe it was Panera Bread... whatever. But I heard she lives around here. I noticed Soul stopped walking and told me that he lived here. It was pretty good house, three stories, well, four if you include the basement. It was nice, even nicer inside. Soul told me to make myself at home. He even told me he had a spare room I could use. Wow, My old house wasn't even two stories, and I never realized how my father got the money to even pay for it. He probably sold drugs, that scumbag. I can't think about that, he is totally out of the picture right now, all I have to think about is going back to school and having new friends. Plus summer is almost over. I still didn't even think about my own place yet.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch. I wonder if they left him alone, or probably died...

"I moved outta there. My brother was annoying, and my parents hated me." Soul said as he took two sodas out of the fridge and handed one to me.

"Parents just don't hate you, Soul. They were with you for years, how could they hate you? They probably tried to protect you.." I said.

"Nah, they always put my brother first. When I told them I was moving out, they didn't really seem to care. But, I'm over it. They at least still give me money, though." Soul said. Wow, his parents probably did hate him. I could relate.

"So you're family is rich?" I asked. I kinda noticed it when he gave me his jacket, it was a really expensive brand, I think it was probably from Hollister.

"Yeah, they own three jewelry stores and a clothing store. But I wouldn't care if I was rich or not, as long as they cared for me as I did when I was little." Soul said. Wow, I felt bad for him.

"I can relate," I said as I opened my soda and took a couple of sips out of it.

* * *

I swear this girl seemed extremely awesome. It was getting pretty lonely all by myself here, I mean BlackStar came almost everyday, until he left to go to vacation with his girlfriend Tsubaki. Plus, him and Tsubaki have their own place now, so he doesn't come here as often. They come back tomorrow at 2:00 I think. I felt so comfortable with her, I even told her about my parents, I didn't even tell BlackStar that until I was 15, which was a year ago.

"I can relate." Maka said. I knew she could relate. But maybe it had to do with her mom. I was just so curious.

"How?" I asked and put on my best curious face out there. Maka, surprisingly, bought it.

"Well, first of all, there's my father, who probably never loved me. To be honest. When he was with my mom, he seemed to love me very much. I even used to love him back then. But not anymore. When my mom left him because he cheated so many times and got drunk so many times. She couldn't take it anymore, and left me with him. I never got a card, or even a letter from her. She must have been terrified." Maka said. I saw a tear run down her cheek and she pressed her lips together to try to hold it back. I thought I should at least try to tell her that it would be okay, but before I knew it, I was next to her, I put my arms around her, then I said everything will be okay. She positioned her head on my shoulder and stopped crying.

"You have broad shoulders." She pointed out. I laughed. Time to pull a BlackStar..

"Well, ya know, if you are as handsome as I am, you have to work out to get the ladles." I said. I flexed my arms and she laughed, too. She looked at me flexing and laughed some more.

"Ladies. Huh?" She laughed, and so did I.

"You're pretty funny, ya now." I told her. She looked surprised.

"Really? I was just pointing out the obvious." She said and smiled. Her smile is pretty. And so are her eyes, I think her eyes were emerald green. Whatever they are, they were gorgeous. As I was thinking this, I realized that we were staring at each other for a couple of seconds. We were just inches away from each others faces. What was I going to do? Did I want to kiss her, with her really soft pink lips and her blonde hair... I just stood there thinking. "Wow, Soul, really? She just got raped by her father and you want to kiss her? Seriously, she probably will think you're a rapist, too! Do you _really_ think she will-"I felt her soft lips on mine, she even added some tongue. She was a great kisser, too. She deepened the kiss just a bit and I went along, I mean, who wouldn't? Our kiss probably lasted a minute. When we let go, she smiled.

"That was for saving me today." She smirked and went to her room.

* * *

Did I just kiss him?! Was I crazy? He was such a good kisser, though. And he seemed to like the kiss, so I probably was, too. What did that make us? Friends? Or maybe friends with benefits? Whatever it was, I was way too, tired to even think about it. But I just couldn't stop... I remembered playing with his hair, and he brought me closer. Oh gosh, he was such a turn on. I remember bringing a bag on my back full of clothes when I ran away, so I changed into some pajamas, that were shorts and a tank.

"Father.." I thought. Why couldn't I forget about him? I know he was my dad, and put me through stuff that was worse than hell. Maybe because I was terrified. Or because I just couldn't help it. I threw myself on the bed, took the covers and put it over my body, and dreamed a surprisingly great dream.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the best mood ever. I used to wake up depressed because of my father. But today was different. I was different. Plus, when I woke up, went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, I looked better. My bags under my eyes were gone, my face was bright, and my hair wasn't as messy. I went in my bag and got out my hair brush. As I was brushing my hair, I looked at my bag. I brought a lot of clothes surprisingly. I am shocked that I fit all of that in there. I looked at the wall clock. It was 11:30 a.m. Good, I didn't sleep all day. I put on a really cute pink tank top on and black ripped pants. I went to the bathroom that was in this room. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Wow, I look really cute. I went downstairs and noticed Soul had some company, I wonder if he told them about me. They looked at me and had understanding faces. So he did tell them.

"Hi, I'm Ma-" I said, but was cut off by a black haired girl. I felt like I remembered her from somewhere.

"AH! MAKA!" She squealed, ran up to me, and gave me a big hug. Who was this girl? Why was she hugging me?

"And..um, you are..?" I said with a confused look. She looked kind of sad when I said that. Now I remember!

"TSUBAKI!" I squealed. I was so happy. She was, too. We hugged and jumped as the boys looked at us with disturbed faces. I guess it's time to explain.

"Me and Tsubaki were friends when we were kids for years. She was probably the only one who knew my mom here. Then I moved and never saw her again. But.." I said as I turned back to her. "I heard that you worked at like, Panera Bread? Or Starbucks? But I heard you were around here, so I was gonna go see you." I told her. The guys looked better, more understanding now. The blue haired guy came towards me, and instead of giving me his hand to shake, he put his hands up behind his head and said..

"Your life just got better. My name is BlackStar. The man who will surpass God one day.." Did he really just say that? I looked at Tsubaki, and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Boyfriend.." She told me and she pointed at him. She could do way better. I mean he is pretty cute, but still, I'm surprised his ego fit in this house.

"So.. Maka? Boyfriend? Or flirt buddy? Wait, you better not have just had sex with a guy and left!" Tsubaki told me. I realized that the guys were paying much attention to this question.

"Um, actually no boyfriend..not yet at least." I said, I noticed that Soul smiled. Wow, I realized that he probably thought I meant it about him. It sounded like it did, too.

"You better not have a fuck buddy. So uncool." Soul said and smiled.

"Nope." I said.

* * *

So Tsubaki and Maka knew each other? Who would have thought? Was this some sort of faith? I never really believed in faith. As Tsubaki went to the bathroom and BlackStar went to a mirror, Me and Maka sat down on the couch waiting.

"BlackStar has a big ego.." Maka told me.

"Yeah, he does. He has this whole theory that he will surpass God." I told her and laughed. She did, too.

"I HEARD THAT!" BlackStar yelled from the other room. We laughed harder now.

"I have some dorky friends.." I told her, it was true.

"I noticed.." She said and smiled. I noticed her hair was really long.

"You have..." I touched her hair. "really pretty and long hair.." I finished. I twisted her hair a little and she smiled.

"Well, you are probably the nicest guy I met... like, ever." She told me as she studied my eyes. "Red eyes? Are those contacts?" She asked.

"No, actually, my dad had red eyes, and so did his mom and dad, so I just got them, too." I told her.

"...Amazing..." She whispered slowly. Were we gonna kiss again? I would like to, but what if she didn't want to? Whatever, I'm going in. I slowly tilted my head and went closer to her face. I kissed her, not fiercely, not passionately, but gently. She seemed to put some emotions in the kiss, I felt like it said, "Hey, I like you, should we do this?" I felt some confusion. But, then, the tension left from the kiss. She put her arms around my neck and played with my hair from the back. I pulled her closer to me. As soon as I knew it, she lied on her back and I went to her and went on top of her and kissed her some more. After about four minutes, we let go. I looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. I told her she was beautiful and she smiled some more and kissed me on the cheek. She told me I was cute, too. Then it happened...

* * *

Wow, what an amazing kiss. It was for like, four or five minutes. He said I was beautiful, but we pulled away for a reason, I don't know why, but we did. So I kissed him on the cheek and called him cute.

"Amazing scene! WONDERFUL!" BlackStar said and started clapping. We got off each other and blushed like crazy. Tsubaki's mouth was WIDE open.

"MAKA! You naughty girl! Come with me, right now!" she said, laughed and pulled me to a room. I could hear BlackStar telling Soul, "NICE! Getting' it in!"" and Soul telling him to shut up. Tsubaki shut the door behind her and we were silent for a few seconds.

"What is this?! I thought you didn't have a boyfriend!" She squealed and sat on the floor as I sat on the bed.

"I told you the truth! I don't have a boyfriend.." I told her. Gosh, I sound really slutty right now.

"Wait...Wait one second.. FUCK BUDDY?!" She squealed loud enough for probably the guys to hear.

"NO!" I squealed back the same volume as her voice. "I don't know, it's complicated. I kissed him last night, and now I kissed him again. And I don't know where this leaves us." I told her.

"That leaves you with the most popular guy in school! Wait, did he call you cute names?" She asked.

"He called me beautiful..and he said I had pretty hair, and pretty eyes, and a pretty smile. Well, he didn't say pretty for all of them, he just said it for my hair, the others were gorgeous and other synonyms.." I said to her. She probably had the widest smile I had EVER seen.

"HE HAS A THING FOR YOU!" She squealed.

"It doesn't mean anything! At least I don't think so.. Whatever, lets go back out." I said.

We went back out and the most awkward thing happened.

"I can see it now. Soka, or MaSo. Cute nick names for you guys right.?" BlackStar said.

"...No." I said. Everyone started laughing except for BlackStar.

"Your talking to the man who will surpass God one day!" BlackStar said and we laughed harder.

"YOU HEAR THAT THE HEAVENS?! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" He said. We just couldn't stop laughing for 5 whole minutes. The time passed on by and at the end of the day we all became a group of best friends. When we exchanged Good bye's Me and Soul were all alone with the most awkward silence. Then he spoke up.

"Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something.." Soul said as he blushed like crazy.

Yeah?" I asked. What was he going to ask me? Was he asking me to be his girlfriend? I would say no only because we just met. His words cut me off..

"Well, it's been kind of lonely around here for just me, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my roommate?" He asked. This was probably a step of dating. Well, it's good. I can get to know him.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great, can you cook?" He asked. I was pretty good at cooking. I learned a lot when I was nine from my mom right before she left.

"Yeah, almost anything."I said.

"Great. Well I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." He said and ran to his room. That's it? He seemed so serious. I noticed he ran back.

"I almost forgot.." He said. He ran to me and kissed me gently that lasted a few seconds.

"Good night, beautiful." He said and smirked as he ran to his room. Boys. I will never understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, who would have thought I would actually like this girl? She _is_ really nice, and plus, totally beautiful. But am I just caught up with her beauty? I guess so. Now that we're roommates, I can actually get to know her. Is she as nice as she acts? Probably so. Is she as beautiful in the inside as she is on the out? Lets hope so. As I woke up to brush my teeth, I smelled something delicious. Maka probably cooked! I was starving, I barely had anything to eat yesterday. I quickly washed my face and went downstairs. Wow, it was exactly what it smelled like. Scrambled eggs, bacon, some orange juice, and pancakes!

"Wooh! This smells great!" I said, all pumped up to eat.

"Mhhmm, Eggs, bacon, orange juice, and pancakes." She said as she turned off the stove.

"Well, this. Is. Amazing."I said and went to her and gave her a gentle 'Good morning' type of kiss. She smiled and told me to go eat up.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Nope, I already ate. And now I'm going for a jog." She said. I didn't even notice her hair was up and she was in jogging clothes.

"You don't need it.." I said and smiled. She smiled back and gave me another kiss.

"Hahaha, very funny, Soul. Well, I'm off." She said.

"Later sunshine." I said.

"Sunshine? That's odd." She said getting a towel and opening the door.

"Hey, now. I thought it was a cute name!" I said smiling. She smiled back.

"And it is..."She said sarcastically. I walked closer to her.

"Well, then maybe, I should start calling you 'babe'." I said as I wrapped my hands around her back. She smiled.

"Maybe it would be better than sunshine. I feel like I'm talking to a parent." She said. I smiled

"Well, you can call me 'daddy' anytime you want... preferably when we have sex.." I said and made a cocky smile. She laughed and playfully hit me on my shoulder.

"Not gonna happen for a whiillee.." She said. I kissed her gently and she went off on her run. I finished breakfast and looked around.

"What to do... What to do.." I said. I could call over BlackStar. Well, him and Tsubaki would probably be unpacking, or getting some action. I walked around the house. Better check the mail. I walked outside to the mailbox and had tons of mail actually. When was the last time I checked it? Probably 2-3 weeks. I went back inside and sat on the couch looking through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill..." I went on and on until I saw something weird.

"Huh, what could this be? Probably another prank.." I told myself. I opened it and it wasn't even professionally printed. It looked like a red marker. Or was it... No it couldn't be. The letter read,

"Dear asshole,

You took my toy, I want it back. Or I will kill you with an attack. Some people told me that a white haired boy lived here, and I want you to just disappear. If you don't give it back, and I'll tell you well, you give it back in a month, or life will be a living hell.

Sincerely,

Her father."

My eyes were wide open, its only been, what?! Two or three days? No, I can't let her go. She may be...the one. I can't! I won't! What am I going to tell Maka, I have to show her. She will find out one way or another and I don't want her to get pissed off.

"SHIT! WHAT THE BALLS!" I screamed. I had to let anger go. I went downstairs and into a room. Maka, probably didn't know about this room. This room had boxing stuff in here. It's what I do to let out anger. I put on some gloves and began to hit a punching bag. I turned up some hardcore dubstep and began hitting it. Luckily I took the letter with me. I didn't want her to just see it laying around, I want to ease her into it. I didn't even hear her call my name. She came downstairs and screamed my name loud. I shut off the music.

"IN HERE!" I yelled out.

"There you are...why are you all sweaty and have boxing gloves on?" She asked.

"...It's what I do to let go of stress..."I said.

"I know a perfect way to let out stress..." She said and smiled. I had to smile, she was perfect. I kissed her and realized what I needed to talk about.

"Um..Sit down, we have to talk.." I said. She already looked scared and puzzled. I couldn't see her like this.

"I want to start off by saying that you are perfect. I love you being here, and Maka, I _never_ want to let you go." I said. She looked calmer, less scared, but way more puzzled.

"Um, something came in the mail today..." I said.

"Well, what was it?" She asked.

"It was..um..it was your father.." I said. Her eyes got wide.

"Soul this isn't funny. I'm serious." She said.

"Maka, think about it. Would I really do that to you after what that dick did?" I asked. She thought about it for a second.

"Can I read it..?" She asked, scared to even speak.

I gave her the paper and she read it. When she finished, she looked at me, and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys! Just needed to tell you that I _might_ not be making a chapter on Friday or Saturday, and if I do, which I most likely will because people like us have no life, then it'll come up around 11:00 o'clock P.M EASTERN TIME! Just letting you guys know... :)**

**THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Was this letter about me? Was this written in blood?! How did he know that Soul lived here? How long ago did he send this?! As all of these questions were going through my head, I realized that he said a months time. That gave us time to at least think about what we're going to do. But I couldn't take this stress anymore, I cried. I cried a lot. I took everything out. All of my confusion, my drama, my father, and even my mother. I cried about everything as Soul hugged me. After about 4-5 minutes, I stopped.

"You okay?" Soul asked, obviously socially awkward at the moment.

"Yeah, um, I'm totally fine for now. But... right now, what we have to think about is how we're going to get out of this situation. We know that he said in a months time. But, we have to do this _now." _I told him. It's true, we can't waste anymore time.

"We can call the police...?" Soul said. No, we can't, either way I'll have to leave. So confusing.

"No, we can't. I'm still a minor, I'm 16. They would take me to an orphanage." I said.

"True... But your dad would be in jail. And you can run away any time." He said. I didn't want to snap at him, I know I'm under so much stress but this isn't his fault.

"You can't just run away from an orphanage, Soul. And what if a family actually takes me in? What if we end up moving? I don't wanna leave this place." I said. Soul came up and hugged me.

"It's okay, Maka. We'll figure this out. I don't want to lose you. Okay?" He said. Is he the sweetest guy in the world or what? It actually calmed me down, his hugs. They were so comforting. I hugged back.

"Okay... I know." I said. When we let go, we let go slowly and ended up looking in each others eyes. I could see something, worried, sadness... He actually cared about me. Someone...actually cared about me. Oh gosh. He cleared some hair away from my face.

* * *

**!SEXUAL CONTENT IS BEYOND THIS POINT! **

***point* .**

* * *

"You are so beautiful..." He said. I blushed, like, a lot. I couldn't help it. He was such an attractive guy. I kissed him, and I mean I _really _kissed him, letting go some emotions that were pretty obvious, I put some worried in there, a dash of confusion, a little bit of sadness, and some caring. I really cared about him. We ended the kiss. He looked like he kind of wanted more. I kinda did , too. I smiled a little, took his hand, and led him to his room. I shut the door behind us, and made out with him some more. I took my shirt off and he took his off.

"Are you sure about this, Maka?" He asked, obviously hoping I said yes. I nodded to him and I pushed him on the bed climbed on the bed all sexy like and went on top of him. We got fully naked and...well, you know what happened next. After about an hour we finished, leaving me with the best feeling ever, and him with the widest smirk on his face.

"...Wow..." I said. I didn't know what else to say. WAIT! Was I good? Was I better than his previous ones? Should I ask. It would be extremely awkward. But, I mean, what if I asked who his first was. No, that's it I'm going to ask.

"Um... Soul?" I said, he turned around.

"Yes. Beautiful?" He asked.

"Um, was I...like...good..?" I asked, I realized how awkward that sounded. Gosh I shouldn't have asked, I- His words cut my thoughts off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! You were the best I EVER had! Do you see this smirk?!" He asked and gave me his widest smile, I started laughing. He's so goofy, and that calmed me down.

"Seriously?" I said, giggling.

"HELL YEAH!" He said. I laughed, kissed him. and started to put my clothes back on. He did, too. Great, I was good. That's perfect... And right then, it hit me. Best idea I have gotten EVER! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!

"SOUL! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!" I said, putting my shirt back on quickly.

"We're gonna go for round four?" He said with a cocky smile.

"No! I know what we're gonna do about my father."

"What is it?" He asked.  
"We're gonna use _me_ as bait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note! :**

**Sorry guys, I forgot to make on these past two days. So I made this a sort of long one just for you guys! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I love reading your reviews. You guys are amazing. Makes me smile every time I read one. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hahahaha, wow. That's extremely funny Maka, good one." Soul said sarcastically.

"How so?" I asked and folded my arms. Soul then stiffened, thought for a second, and said,

"It's just that... I don't want you getting hurt, what if something from your plan goes wrong? Or maybe your father is just a step ahead of us..?" Soul said. Hey, I have to admit, he has a good point, and that was a great save. But my options are limited.

"What other options do I have?" I asked. He came to me and gave me a hug.

"Okay, if you think that it's the best option, then we'll do it. But the only question is... how?" Soul asked. Well, he _does_ have a good point there. I didn't really think of that...

"I don't know yet, but I know that I want him _out_ of my life." I said. I couldn't take this stress anymore, all these emotions were coming back because of my father.

"Did you even finish checking the mail?" I asked.

"Of course not." I said.

"Well, while I think, you should probably go do that." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... If your standing here, I'll be too tempted to do this.." I said. I came closer to him and gave him a big kiss. "Understand?" I said.

"Yes..." He said and frowned.

"Why so sad?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to do more of that..." He said and pouted.

"Just go check the mail, later we could do _much _more of that." I said and smiled.

"Okay" He said and smiled. As he opened the door, my words cut him off.

"Hey, Soul?" I asked.

"Yeah, beautiful?" He asked.

"Um, I have a question..." I asked. He then turned around and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Um, now that we did this... Where are we right now. Like, where do we stand?" I asked. I was way too tempted to ask. I mean, we had sex, we made out almost everyday, and he called me all these cute nick names. It didn't hurt to ask, right?

"Well...'" He paused and walked up to me until we were a step away from doing the dirty thing we did as couple ago. "It's up to you. Do you want to be together as 'girlfriend and boyfriend' which I would recommend. Or we can make this a fuck buddy thing." He told me.

"I sure as hell don't want to be fuck buddies..." I said.

"So it's official, we are dating now." He smiled and then raced to me picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. Best. Boyfriend. Ever. As he set me down, I knew that I could think more clearly now.

"Okay, now you can go check the mail." I told him. He then smiled and walked out. I had the widest smile anyone could EVER see. I was extremely happy, but I had to figure out what to do.

"Oh Maka, what are you going to do now?" I asked myself. You know, I could just go up to him, then Soul can knock him out again.. No, either way he will wake up. If I call the cops, then they won't only take him away, but they'll take me, too. Either way, I'll loose. What would mom do? She would run away. Like she always did. And I can't just move. Whatever, I am going to go and get a Popsicle and chill out. I went down stairs and opened the freezer. I saw Soul looking at a paper with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong? Anything new?" I asked.

"Just the new mayor, it says that he's going around random houses just to go see new people and meet them. So, be prepared, he might come here. Oh, and his name is... Mayor Death?" Soul said, his expression still puzzled.

"You're joking right?!" I asked, extremely anxious to see if he was joking.

"Nope. That's him. Why?" Soul asked.

"I know him! He, my mom, and my dad were best friends when I was little. I remember that my mom and my dad worked for him or something. But then my dad got fired and my mom just disappeared. You know what this means right?!" I said.

"Not really.." He said.

"He can probably help me. Death was completely trust worthy. I used to tell him secrets, like the guys I liked, or if I stole a cookie from the cookie jar." I said and giggled.

"Soul jumped up and had a wide smile on his face.

"This is awesome! Now, we rarely have to worry about it." He said. I ran up to him and gave him some tongue. I admired his enthusiasm, it made me smile every time I see that cocky smile, or that puzzled face, or even his excitement. I let go smiling. I looked at the clock. So, it was around 9:00 p.m. I got up took my Popsicle and walked off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just going to my room and thinking what I'm going to say to Death." I said.

"Well, he's an old friend, so he'll understand." He said.

"But, I'm not talking to him as an old friend, it has to be professional." I said simply. Soul looked understanding, yet puzzled. Probably didn't understand. He looked worried, too. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. I promise." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter.

"I hope so." He said. I let go and looked in his eyes.

"I know so. Don't worry that cute little head of yours." I said smiling and messed up his hair. He smiled and hugged me again.

"I think I'm falling for you." He said to me. My eyes widened. I could feel my heart skip a beat. The words Tsubaki told me were running through my head.

"That leaves you with the most popular guy in school!" It was like a record player...that's broken. What do I say? Should I just say it back? And, because I'm an idiotic girl... I pulled from the hug. And looked in his eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked. Was he? Was I...dreaming? No one has ever loved me. I never felt love since I was seven years old. I forgot the feeling... Was this...love?

"Yes, I felt like, for me, it was love it first sight. I never believed in it. But when I saw you. I just, I don't know felt like we clicked. Does this make any sense at all?" He said quickly. He just went to his room. I heard him saying to himself that he was an idiot for saying that. I smiled. I went to his room and cracked the door open a bit. His face was flat on his pillow.

"She probably didn't feel the same. Probably didn't like me that way. Was she caught back, shit, I'm such an idiot." He said to himself. He saw the door shut and it was really dark in the room.

"Maka?" He said. He heard me climb on the bed.

"Soul. Do you really think you could beat yourself up like that? You don't even know what I was going to say." I said.

"Well, what were you going to say." He asked. I leaned into him until I knew he could feel me there. We were centimeters away from kissing. I smiled.

"You stole my heart." I said. I noticed that he smiled, too and we made out for a while, switching positions of our kiss. After probably ten minutes, we let go smiling. We fell asleep with his hand around me. I can't believe I love him... As I slept, I could always feel a smirk on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! YOU ALL MUST HAVE THOUGHT IT FINISHED, BUT THERE'S WAY MORE COMING UP! LOVE YOU! As an apology gift, I put in a new character! I love reading your reviews, too!**

**3 Keep them coming! :D**

* * *

I woke up, both hands rubbing on my eyes. I tried to get up, but I felt something tugging me back. I turned to see who it was, and it was none other than my wonderful boyfriend, Soul. I attempted to try and release his grip without waking him up, but failed.

"So you're up?" He said with a deep voice because he just woke up.

"Yeah, you want anything to eat, baby?" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Can you make me some pancakes, babe?" He asked me.

"Sure, if you let me go..." I said. He then looked and realized that he was holding my waist and he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice." He said and rolled back on the bed. I smiled at his sleepiness and went downstairs. I went outside to see if we got any mail. We actually have a lot. I ran back inside and placed them on the table. I'll look through them later. I went in the kitchen and looked in the pantry. I finally found the pancakes, I went to the stove and poured it in. I was happy Soul got the "Already Ready" kind. I was going to have some, too. So I made about three more.

"Soul, come down!" I yelled for him to come and eat. He stepped groggily but as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said with a cocky smile.

"Morning. Oh, yeah. I put the mail on the table. How many pancakes do you want?" I asked.

"About four." He said. I stacked four pancakes on a plate. I went to the fridge and got some syrup and butter out. I placed the plate, butter, and syrup on the table. Soul was prepared to dig in.

"Aren't you going to get some?" He asked.

"Yeah, I already made some for me." I said and brought my plate to the table, put some butter on them, and put syrup on, too. After I cut a piece and ate it, I noticed Soul was looking at me for that whole time.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, you're just so cute when you eat." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"You're such a goof." I said and giggled.

"I realized something. I never properly asked you out on a date, we just started dating." He said, finishing the last bite of his first pancake I smiled and blushed. I looked down to try and hide my blush but he picked up my chin and kissed me. It was a gentle cute kiss. When we let go, my eyes slowly opened and we smiled like idiots, he still didn't let me chin go. We searched each others eyes for a second.

"Will you please go out on a date with me?" He asked me. I blushed.

"Yes. Of course I will." I said and blushed.

"YES!" He said and clapped his hands once, like his mission was accomplished. I just laughed and we finished our pancakes, laughing and talking about random things.

"So you know Mayor Death? He's probably the goofiest guy ever, I know him, too. I always come by his office and do some internship work. After I leave, he tries to be cool and gives me a peace sign and says 'peace out!'"

"Hahaha, yeah he is pretty goofy. I heard a really long time ago, he wasn't as goofy, I actually heard he was really hard core. Then he got into the mayor business and kids were really scared of him, so he just turned goofy." I said. Soul looked utterly shocked, I was, too when I heard that. I could barely believe it until Death told me himself.

"Hey, he has a son right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kid, He is...well, annoying, but we're still cool." He said.

"I remember Kid! Death always brought him over and we would swing on the swings and play in the sand whenever we went to the beach, but he was always complaining about how the world isn't symmetrical anymore, and how people don't understand nor respect it." I said and giggled. I finished the last bite of my pancakes and so did Soul. He is a fast eater.

"Exactly why he's so annoying." He said.

"It was funny cuz our parents always used to say that we had a huge crush on each other. We would always refuse but when I turn around, I can see a slight blush on his face, too. Then I would blush and our parents would laugh. We were like brother and sister, except we liked each other." I said laughing at my memories. Soul seemed kind of jealous.

"Oh... Well, that's cool.." He said, kind of stiff. I walked up to him and kissed him, at first it was a surprise, but then, he got into it. When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes.

"No need to be jealous Soul." I smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm NOT jealous! In fact..." He jumped up and went upstairs. I wonder what he's up to. I grabbed both our plates and put them in the dishwasher. He ran back down and gave me his phone.

"It's for you.." He said handing me his phone, I looked really confused, but I took it anyways.

"Hello?" I said.

"Maka?!" I guys voice said.

"Yes, and who might this be?" I asked.

"Kid! Death's son! YOUR ONE AND ONLY KIDS BEST FRIEND!" He yelled on the phone. Before I spoke and quickly smiled at Soul and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kid! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you still obsessed about symmetry?!" I asked obviously over joyed.

"NOT OBSSESSED! JUST RESPECTED!" He screamed. I laughed, remembering him yelling at me when we were kids because I said obsessed..

"So any girlfriend who puts up with you?" I asked.

"... No comment. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you if I'm dating someone unless you tell me! " I said.

"Then we will never know." I smiled.

"In honor of this, we must have a party for your returning on Saturday! I'll invite Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki and so much more!"

"Sure, can't wait. Well, I gotta go, but that sounds great!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay, well, pleasure speaking with you Maka." He said in a old snobby lady voice like we used to do as kids.

"Oh, the please is all mine." I said back in the same voice. "Ta-ta!" I hung up the phone and laughed to see where Soul is. I looked around, went up stairs, and found him in his room. He was facing away from the door and talking to himself.

"She obviously likes him still. I can't deny that.. The way she talked to him, the way her face brightened up. I'll win her over, because... I'm falling for her." He said. I knocked on the door and he didn't move.

"So you probably heard everything I said, right?" He said.

"Mhhmm." I said tiptoeing closer so he won't notice, luckily he didn't. I climbed on the bed slowly so it won't make a noise, and it didn't, so he still didn't notice.

"And you probably think I'm going crazy for me to think that you like him, right?" He asked I wrapped my arms around him slowly from the back. At first he was startled, but then realized it was me. I kissed his neck slowly and soon got to his lips. We pressed our lips together and added a little tongue to it. When we pulled away, I said.

"Yes, you are going insane for thinking that." I said and smiled. He smiled back and I looked at the clock. Okay so it was about 3 o'clock right now. Gave me time to go for a jog and come back at five or five thirty.

"Kay, honey, I'm going for a jog." I said getting up.

"Oh no you don't." He said grabbing my arm.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because your dad can take you any second now! I don't want to let you go!" He said, I could feel him tense up and look away with his hands on his face. "Please, Maka. Don't go on jogs anymore." He said. Was Soul crying for me? I quickly went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sshhh, honey, I won't go anymore. I promise." He hugged me back and then leaned his head on my shoulder, I could feel my shirt get a little wet, so I guess he was crying. I pulled from the hug. But he pulled me back.

"Maka, can we stay like this for a couple minutes?" He asked.

"Of course, baby." I said. We hugged for a good five minutes and he pulled away. I put my hand on his cheek and then kissed him gently. When I pulled away, I got up and was ready to leave him alone there. But he pulled my hand.

"Maka, can you move into my room? We don't have to have sex, but we can sleep together. I just want to know that your with me and your safe. And I liked holding you like last night." He said, I could literally feel my heart thumping out of my chest.

"Of course, Soul. Whatever makes you happy." I said and smiled.

"Can you bring your stuff here right now? I mean, I have another dresser which I don't use at all." He said.

"Sure, babe." I said and smiled. I walked out and went to my roo- I mean my old room, gathered my stuff, and went to Soul's room. He was in the same position he was in when I left him.

"Soul, babe, is something wrong?" I asked as I put my stuff in the spare dresser. It seems like he spaced out.

"Hm? Oh no, everything is perfect now." He said and smiled, as soon as he smiled, it warmed my heart, it made me realize that everything is going to be okay and that I will be fine. He went into the bathroom in his room and then brushed his teeth. By the time he came back I was putting my last piece if clothing in my dresser, and it _had_ to be my thong. He looked at it, raised his eyebrows at me, and looked at it again. I realized it was my cup cake ones.

"Maka, Maka, Maka, this is a _really_ naughty thing to wear, you know that?" He said and smiled. I blushed and he snatched the thong.

"Give it back!" I said smiling.

"You have to come and get it!" He said. He ran around the room and I chased him. He even smelled it and said, "Mmm, smells fresh too!" Oh, Soul, my silly Soul. I ended up grabbing his arm, pinning him down, and taking the thong.

"Thank you." I said simply. I realized I was looking at it and was on top of him. He smiled.

"We should do this more often.." He said and put a cocky smile on.

"Shut up, perv!" I said and smiled. I got up, put the thong in the dresser, and closed it.

"Finally done." I said. He smiled.

"So you don't think that todayyy wee coouullddd...?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That depends. If you could take me to Kid's place on Saturday and you could come with. He said he's inviting BlackStar and Tsubaki and much more people." Soul smiled.

"Okay, if it makes you happy. So now if you could.." He said opening my dresser and brought out my thong and the matching bra, which in my defense, I had no idea he saw. "...slip these on?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Fine!" I said and winked. I went in the bathroom and put them on. I looked in the mirror. I always looked so damn good in these. I opened the door and found Soul there, looking at me. He smiled and motioned me closer to him. I climbed on the bed. And, yes, we did the dirty. But after, we slept in the same bed and he cuddled with me. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**OMGOMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Thanks to the reviews, I'll do this. I'm  
working on a cuter story called, "Broken" though. It's for Fairy Tail, but still it's going to be perfect.**

**Anyways, I'm going to end this**

**On to the story...**

* * *

Today's the day, Kid's party. I looked at the clock. 7:30, party started at 8:30. Perfect timing to get ready.

"Shower? Check. Clothes?" I looked at my black party dress and heels to make me seem taller, but not as tall as Soul. "Hell yes." I smiled and took the dress, changing into the dress and heels just as Soul walked in the room wearing a cute tuxedo that matched me perfectly. He did a stupid pose and smiled at me.

"How do I look?" Soul asked as I giggled.

"You look good, babe." I said and walked to the bathroom, realizing that I already straightened my hair and decided to wear it down. I put on light make up and came back out. Soul stopped, eyes wide and breathless. I noticed this and put my hand on my hip. "Like what you see?" I laugh as he blushes.  
"You look really beautiful..." He says as I smile.

"Well thank you." I giggle and kisses his cheek. "You ready to go?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yeah, it's going to be a little late knowing how far his house is." Soul said and twisted his keys around his fingers. I smile and take his other hands, interlocking our fingers as he leads me down the stairs and out the house. Soul opens the door for me and I smile at him. As we both are in the car, I look at him, still smiling.

"Today is going to be the perfect night."

* * *

"Today...is going to be..the perfect night." Spirit said as he smiles deviously, watching a hired beautiful model wearing a red dress and heels spin around on her heal for him. By the time Maka left him, he made a business and became an instant hit. A billionaire. "Don't forget, seduce him, make sure that he forgets about my girl and I'll do the rest." The model nodded at him and he smirked. "Now lets go." The model followed him out of his lab and into the car, ready to crash a party.

* * *

It was about 9:30 pm when we got to Kid's party, Maka looking stunning and I, if I must say, am looking really tonight. Not that it matters. I opened the door for Maka and held out my hand. "Lets go, beautiful." I said, winning a blush from her and a gorgeous smile. We went into his house when Maka found Liz and Patty.

"OH! MY! GOD! Maka you look good, and Soul, you clean up well." Liz said and smiled.

"Thanks." Maka and I said in sync and Patty butted in.

"WOAH! You guys are like..telepathic!" Patty giggled and dragged Maka away from me so they can gossip. Maka gave me an apologetic smile and I watched her disappear. Kid made his way to me and smirked.

"Yo, your girl is looking nice tonight, mind if I borrow her?" He said sarcastically and I chuckled.

"Yeah bro, you wish. But I can tell something's up with you and Liizzz." I said, smiling as Kid blushed.

"Yeah, we just started dating. That's probably why your girl was dragged." Kid said smiling, trying to be manly.

"Congrats." I said and laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, enjoy the party, get drunk, dance, have fun, blah." Kid got tired of saying it so much that he just gave up. I looked around for any of his friends until I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a lady, probably 5'4", brown hair, any other guy would say she was stunning, but I wasn't the cheating type, and I sure as hell was not going to do that to Maka. "Hellloo..?" I said, giving her a weird look.

"I'm Medusa." She took out her hand as I shook it, right on time for Maka to come in and see us. Medusa wrapped her arms around me, kissing me hard enough to make it hard to pull away due to the force. That's all Maka needed to see for her to be in tears. I pushed away from her and looked around, noticing Maka running outside. I was going to chase after her, but Medusa pinned him to a wall.

"You're going to ruin Spirit's plan. I don't think I'll let you." Medusa whispered in my ear as I widened my eyes. I spun her around, pinning her to the wall instead and whispered back in her ear.

"Listen here, you stupid bitch. Do that again, you''ll die, understood?" I look in her eyes dangerously for a moment and turned around, running out to find Maka.

* * *

How dare Soul do that to me? All men are the same, I should have known he just wanted sex from me. He used me like a toy. So now, I'm running, I can't tell where to because my eyes are blurry due to my tears, but I'm running. Until I bumped into someone.

"Oh," I sniff, not looking up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I started.

"Maka, dear. Pleasure seeing you again." Spirit smiled and grabbed my arms before I can run away or respond even, pinning me against a wall.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't speak.

I could only stand there. And do nothing.

"_Soul..." _My mind said.

As if my mind could be read, Soul ran up to my father and punched him in the face. Once again. But the difference was that Soul had a tear running down his cheek. Soul ran to my father who was on the ground and kept punching him, and punching him, and punching him. Blood everywhere. On his knuckles. On the floor. He punched even after Spirit passed out. Unsure of what to do, I walked slowly up to Soul and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Soul..it's okay.." I said and crouched too his level. Slowly, Soul's punches got weaker and weaker until he stopped and hugged my tightly, crying on my shoulder.

"I..didn't kiss her, she, she did..I pushed her away, I-I swear, I.." I broke off because he couldn't speak.

"I know baby, I know, shh." I said, running my fingers through his hair to calm him. He stopped crying after a couple of minutes and looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy.

"I would never cheat on you, ever I was so scared when she told me she worked for him and just please forgive-" I cut him off and kissed him, a kiss not like the others. This had every emotion in the kiss. When we pulled away, we hugged for a couple of minutes, having a feeling someone called the cops when we heard the sirens.

* * *

Three years have passed, in fact, it was exactly three years today. I ran up to Maka who was making breakfast and took her hand, turning off the stove and kissed her sweetly. "Come here, look what I got you," Soul smirked and Maka smiled also.

"Oooo I'm excited." Maka said and giggled as she was led to the living room. I sat her down on the couch and I grabbed my guitar, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"This is called Hummingbird by Never Shout Never."

"_I like you.  
Girl you don't got nothin' to prove to me  
I know that times have been rough.  
For the both of us  
But I'll pray for a change  
You see this world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you  
You know that I'm a wreck  
And you know I can't breathe  
At the edge of my seat with each word  
As months turn into years  
Just know that I will wait here for you  
Cause I prayed for a change  
You see this world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you  
For yoooouuuu, for yoooouuu, for yoouuu.  
This world has lots to offer  
But in time it will go dark  
And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far  
And with a girl as sweet as you  
There's not much else I can do  
But fall for you"_

I finished singing, seeing Maka in tears.

"Soul, that was amazing." Make said, wiping her tears as I smiled.

"Oh, don't waste your tears, I'm not done." I smile and get down on one knee, pulling out a velvet small box.

"Maka, I'm madly in love with you. And, I can't help myself from trying to marry you. So, I guess.." I scratch the back of my head and opens the box, revealing a big diamond ring, "Will you marry me?" I ask, showing her a big toothy grin.

Maka nods her head, probably unable to speak. Plus the tears were choking back her words, that was probably it. I smirk and put the ring on her finger. When I was done, I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms, kissing her all over her face. She giggled as I smile at her.

"You stole my heart." Make said, smiling.

"And you stole mine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AH! SO CUTE SO CUTE SO CUTE!**

**I'm so sad to stop this, but I had to.**

**New Fairy Tail story is being published now.**

**I loved the reviews.**

**I love you. Xx**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-WhiteFluff.**


End file.
